


Career Day

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Career Day

December 2029   
Tobin drove into the parking lot of Manhattan Beach High School, grabbing her nine medals and a box of uniform tops, as well as some autographed stuff. The front officer had hung up a welcome sign for all speakers for the school’s career day, and Tobin carried her stuff inside, getting in line to check in.  
As Tobin got to the front, her phone buzzed and she pulled it out, reading a text from Alex.  
LEX: still need me?  
TOBS: it’d be helpful…..  
LEX: be there in thirty  
TOBS: bring ur stuff!  
“Ma’am?”  
Tobin looked up, jumping when she noticed it was her turn to sign in. She pushed her box forward with her foot and signed the sheet, placing a sticker with her name printed on it on the front of her shirt.  
“You’ll be in room 207, Mr. Burns’ room.” The receptionist told Tobin.  
Tobin nodded and sent the information to Alex, carrying her stuff to the history building. She recognized the teacher’s name as her son’s homeroom class, and was pleased to know she’d be talking to his friends about her and Alex’s career.   
“Mrs. Heath-Morgan?”  
Tobin nodded and stuck out her hand, shaking Mr. Burns’ as he grabbed her box and led her inside.  
“You have about ten minutes until the bell rings, so feel free to set up.” Mr. Burns said.  
Tobin nodded and began using magnets to put her uniforms on the front board, one from each World Cup and Olympic tournament she’d played in since 2008. Tobin left the other half of the board for Alex, who walked in with seven minutes to go.  
“Where you putting your medals?” Alex asked, holding hers up.  
“All just hang them on the pegs above the tops.” Tobin said, pointing to her display.  
Above each uniform, Tobin had found a peg attached to the board and slid it directly over the top, hanging the correct medal over it. When the two were done, they stepped back to admire it all- overall, the two women had 17 medals, 13 gold and 4 silver.   
“The kids will be coming in now, so you can just hold tight.” Mr. Burns said when the bell rang.  
Tobin and Alex nodded and sat on the stools they’d been given, and Tobin pulled her merchandise onto the teacher’s desk.  
“I brought some t-shirts, jerseys, and cards for us to give away.” Tobin said.  
Alex nodded and grabbed one of the Sharpies, signing two of the three soccer balls, four trading cards, her old jersey, and a picture. Tobin signed the same amount of stuff, and they set them back on the desk as kids took theirs eats. The bell rang and Mr. Burns spoke up.  
“Here are you career day speakers, please give them your full and undivided attention.” Mr. Burns said.  
He gestured to Tobin and Alex, who smiled and waved. Alex stood up first, introducing them both.  
“I’m Alex Heath-Morgan, and this is my wife, Tobin Heath-Morgan. We were soccer players for the U.S. Women’s national team, and we’ll be speaking about that over the next hour.” Alex said.  
Tobin spoke next, talking about her various medals and tournament memories before Alex gave her own memories. The two spent the next forty-five minutes talking about their long career, and the kids listened with full attention.  
“For the last 15 minutes, we’ll ask questions, and for the person we pick that answers correctly, you can pick something from up here.” Alex concluded.  
People straightened up throughout the room, ready to raise their hands if they had an answer.  
“In what year did we lose in the World Cup to Japan?” Tobin asked.  
One by one, questions were answered and students picked their signed stuff, and nothing was left on the table.  
“We have one final prize.” Alex said.  
She pulled a frame uniform from the 2015 World Cup out from behind the desk, which had been signed by the entire USWNT at that tournament.  
“The uniform I wore when we broke the drought of World Cup victories.” Alex smiled.  
People perked up and eyes widened.  
“Signed by the whole team.” Tobin added.  
“How do we win it?” someone asked.  
Tobin smiled and Alex gestured for Kyle to come to the front of the room.  
“Our son will pass out some slips of paper. Raise your hand if you want to try for the jersey, and you’ll get a paper. On the sheet, write why you love soccer and how it’s influenced your life, but don’t put your name on it. We’ll read them and pick someone to give the memorabilia to.” Alex instructed.  
Fifteen minutes later, Tobin and Alex were packing up their stuff, answering questions as kids walked past them, stopping to thank them or talk, or, ask questions.   
“I’ve never had to think about my thoughts on my career since today.” Tobin said, laughing, as she put her stuff into her car again.  
“Me either.” Alex replied.  
Tobin closed the door and turned to Alex.  
“Makes me remember how lucky I am.” Tobin whispered.  
“Me too. Great career, and I got to live my dream.” Alex smiled.  
Tobin smirked and rose an eyebrow at Alex.  
“I mean meeting you and falling in love.” Tobin pointed out.  
Alex smiled and replied.  
“Oh. Yeah, I guess I’m glad for that, too.”  
Tobin shook her head and pressed her lips to Alex’s.  
“I’m glad I never got into government stuff.” Alex said.  
“Me too.” Tobin replied.  
“But you weren’t going into government.” Alex pointed out.  
Tobin nodded.  
“I know. I’m glad you didn’t go into it.”


End file.
